nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Erela
Aussehen und Merkmale *Blutrote Haare. *Strahlend blaue Augen. *Breite Narbe an der Kehle sowie am Bauch. *Eingebrannte Hakkarimale in den Klauenflächen. *Violette Brandnarben ziehen sich über Erelas gesamte linke Körperhälfte. *Schlangentatoo am Rücken / Anduri Stammes - Tatoo am rechten seitlichen Hals. *Trägt einen einfachen Silberring durch den rechten Nasenflügel gestochen. *Wird immer von einer Schlange begleitet. ((Wer sich wundert - ich habe Erela rerolled als Hodoo - Kriegerin, die Stammes - konforme Form des Todesritter --> daher die blauen Augen ;) )) Persönlichkeit Erela hat einen eher herben Charakter. Die Trollin lacht selten, analysiert Situationen gekonnt und hat ein Auge für das wesentliche. Sie scheint eher zurückhaltend zu sein, beobachtet und schweigt. Wenn sie mal den Mund aufmacht, ist es meist treffend und brutal ehrlich was sie zu sagen hat. Geschichte Vorgeschichte sowie 6 Jahre gemeinsame Geschichte in WoW Kindheit, Jugend und Zul’Gurub. Erela wuchs in Malaka'jin auf. Zumindest hat sie dort ihre ersten Erinnerungen. Ihre Elteren und sie waren Flüchtlinge aus dem Norden. Rela konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass ihre Eltern und sie sehr misstrauisch beäugt wurden. Ja ... sie waren anders. Ihr Vater war ein brutal aussehender Troll, ihre Mutter war auch keine Schönheit. Sie sind Dunkeltrolle. Shadowmoon - Dunkeltrolle. Irgendwann jedoch hatten sie sich alle den Respekt der Trolle in Malaka'Jin verdient. Ihr Vater war ein mächtiger Schamane, die Mutter eine geschickte Schattenschleicherin. Und die Welpa - sie war nicht dumm, lernfähig, neugierig ... ja, sie hatten sich gut angepasst. Rela sollte den üblichen Weg gehen - heiraten. Ihr widerstrebte dies zwar, denn ... ihrer Ansicht nach, gab es kein schöneres Leben als das der Krieger. Sie liebte ihre Rüstungen, die zahlreichen Waffen die sie besaßen und der eigensinnige, fast schon arrogante Stolz - ja ... das wäre ihre Welt, wenn sie nur ein Männchen gewesen wäre. Kurz bevor die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen beginnen sollten, änderte sich alles. Ihr Vater war schon immer anfällig für böse Geister und verdorbenen Vodoo gewesen, das wussten Mutter als auch Tochter, doch hatte sich seit ihrer Flucht aus dem Norden, der Einfluss dieser Wesen stark zurückgebildet. Doch ... nun hatte jemand besonderes ein Auge auf die Familie Sar'Jin geworfen. "Du strebst nach Macht. Du willst deiner Familie wieder den besonderen Status geben, den sie eigentlich verdient, nicht wahr? Und ich kann dir das alles geben. Doch du musst auch etwas für mich tun. Bring deine Familie nach Zul'Gurub. Ihr werdet erwartet werden, ihr werdet empfangen werden und dann schließt ihr euch meiner Dienerschaft an. Ich weiß, dass du und deine Familie gut dienen werdet, Sar'Jin." Am nächsten Morgen, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, riss der Vater seine Frau, die kränklich war und seit einer Zeit nicht mehr zur Jagd ging, und seine Welpa aus dem Bett. Wortlos drückte er jeder von ihnen einen Rucksack in die Hand und ging schweigend voraus. Ohne zu zögern folgten sie ihm. Vielleicht hatte er etwas entdeckt? Vielleicht wollte er auch nur einen überraschenden Ausflug mit ihnen in diesen neu gegründeten Ort Crossroads machen? Wochen wusste es Rela besser. Sie kämpfte sich mit einem Messer durch die ungewohnte Umgebung. Überall war es grün ... überall Pflanzen. Sie vermisste die karge Gegend des Steinkrallengebirge. Sie hatte sich gegen das ungeschriebene Gesetz, ihrem Vater ohne Fragen zu folgen, bereits völlig vergessen. "Warum gehen wa hier her? Warum haste Ma mitgenommen? Du hast do gwusst, dat es iha nich so gut ging! Und wieso gibste mia keine Antwoat ha? Iagndwann wäas mal angebracht mich aufzuklären, warum wa nen beschissenen Todesmarsch hinlegen!" Die Reaktion des Vaters war ziemlich heftig. Er war ein eher ruhigerer Geselle, schüchterte schon durch seine Anwesenheit ein. Aber als sie Relas Mutter nach einer Woche der Wanderschaft unterwegs begraben mussten, ließ ihn die Welpa keine Ruhe mehr. Sie fragte, sie quälte ihn ... aber er folgte nur einem Bauchgefühl. Natürlich tat es ihm weh, seine Frau zu verlieren ... aber die Aussicht WAS ihnen winkte, war einfach zu verlockend. Ein kräftiger Schlag links, ein kräftiger Schlag rechts, würde die Aufsässige schon zur Ruhe zwingen. "Wär doch nua Sasan'ji hia. Se hät mich gegenüba ihra kleinen Schwesta untastützt. Se war ne gute Erste gewesen. Aber ich hab nur noch meine nicht so prickelnde, viel zu aufmüpfige zweite. Se wird wohl ne Weile brauchen um sich dort einzleben..." Rela schrie. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Der Geruch brennenden Fleischs drang ihr in die Nase. Und ihr Vater stand daneben und sah zu. Er ließ es zu. Er wollte sie nicht beschützen. Er hatte sie verraten. Und verkauft. Und ihre Mutter in den Tod gestürzt. Zornig war sie. Wutentbrannt gab sie dem Priester vor sich einen kräftigen Stoß. Zwei Berserker waren nötig um die junge Frau von ihm fern zu halten. Sie hätte ihn umgebrach. Er hat ihr Hakkari Male in die Klaue gebrannt. Er hat sie auf ewig mit diesem ... hässlichen, fliegenden WURM verbunden. Die Berserker grinsten. So jemand war genau richtig für die Bluttrinker. Sie würden sie ausbilden. So fern sie sich beugte. Und Rela bog sich. Sie erfüllte den Willen Hakkars. Sie erfüllte den Willen des Vaters. Sie war Teil der kranken Welt der Gurubashi geworden. Sie erkannte diese Welt als die ihre an. In manchen Momenten jedoch kam ihr Verstand durch. Sie hatte es verweigert Welpen zu töten. Die Konsequenzen zeigen sich an ihrem Körper - am Hals sowie am Bauch befindet sich eine hässliche breite Narbe. Nach und nach fiel Rela auch den Priestern auf. Sie erkannten welche Kräfte in der Trollin schlummerten. Es wäre eine Schande gewesen, wenn sie nicht diese Kräfte nicht nutzen würde. Runen lesen und schreiben lernen, Wunden heilen und Wunden zu fügen ... die seltsame Trollin stellte sich gut an. Richtig gut - die Aufmerksamkeit der Hohenpriester wurde erregt. Hii'reks Priesterin war die, die sich durchsetzen konnte. Sie machte Rela zu ihrer Adeptin. Sicherlich ... die meisten Adepten wurden bereits von Welpenbeinen dazu erzogen, aber die Trollin konnte es genauso schaffen. Sie war zwar sicher schon um die 25, aber die Priesterin konnte das Mojo beinahe durch ihre Adern rauschen hören. Ja ... sie würde eine gute Adeptin werden. Und dadurch kam Rela das erste Mal mit ihrer Loa Hii'rek, der Fledermaus in Berührung. Jahre zogen in den Gurub hinein und es kam Rela vor wie Wochen. Bald schon würde sie wieder ein Jahr älter werden. Wie üblich würde ihr Vater für sie ein Festessen abhalten wollen, dass sie bescheiden ablehnt. Schließlich würden sie zusammen da hocken, an einem Laib Brot nagen und sich anschweigen. Geburtstage waren schon sehr schön. Während Rela durch den Gurub schlenderte, veränderte sich etwas. Irgendetwas passte nicht mehr zusammen. War es der Geruch? Nein, wie üblich - Blut, Kot, Kräuter. Die anderen Trolle wirkten auch wie immer - Bluttrinker, Wachen, Orakel, ein paar Sklaven. Ja...seit Jahren war das so gewesen. Schließlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. SIE war es die sich verändert hatte. SIE erkannte plötzlich, welch Unrecht hier geschah. Sie musste weg. So schnell wie möglich. Sie ertrug es nicht mehr, das Zischen der geflügelten Schlange zu hören. Die Jubelschreie, wenn wieder Blut den Altar von Hakkar tränkte. "Okeh. Bueno. WAS tu ich nu? Kein andra Stamm nimmt mich auf. Ich bin ne Dunkltrollin mit eingebranntn Hakkari Malen in da Klaue. Eh meine Chancn mehr als nen Tag in Freiheit zu überleben stehn krass gut!", dachte sich Erela während sie ziellos durch den Dschungel lief. Ihre Flucht verlief einfacher als gedacht - Mauer hoch, beobachten die die Wache langsam einpennt und die Mauer runter levitieren und dann ins Dickicht des Dschungels verschieden. Ja ... zu einfach fast schon. Panisch versuchte sich Rela zu orientieren. Norden - Mitten ins Menschengebiet rein und defintiv abkacken. Süden - an verschiedenen Trollstämmen vorbei und ... gabs da nicht Gerüchte so kleine grüne Stumpen würden sich am Kap niederlassen? Ein Versuch war es wert. Und so entschied sich Rela für den südlichen Weg. Söldnerei und Booty Bay Booty Bay begrüßte die mittlerweile beinahe 30 jährige Trollin mit seinen stinkenden, weit geöffneten Armen. So jemand wie sie, fiel hier beinahe nicht auf. Es gab zu viele Gestalten, die anderenorts sicher für Aufsehen gesorgt hätten, aber hier waren bunte Vögel und Rumtreiber Teil des Alltags. Irgendwie gefiel ihr diese Stadt. Sie hatte etwas … wildes, ungezähmtes, so wie die Küste. Sie fühlte sich mehr als wohl. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit in der Stadt der Diebe und Gauner hatte Rela eine Art … Stammkundenliste. Sie wusste, dass diese Leute sie bezahlen würden, im Gegenzug konnten sie sich darauf verlassen, dass keine Wunden an ihrem Opfer zu erblicken war. Jeder würde denken, es wär ein natürlicher Tod gewesen. Ja … wenn man lautlos und ohne Wunden jemand aus dem Weg räumen wollte, so wandte man sich an „Schatten“ – wie sie geläufig genannt wurde. Ihre Kontakte schätzten Rela für ihre effiziente Arbeitsweise, so hat sie bis heute zu einigen der größten Diebe Azeroths (oder zumindest Booty Bays) gute Beziehungen. Das neue Leben, dass sie sich in der stinkenden Stadt aufgebaut hatte, gefiel Erela. Es war zwar dreckige Arbeit, aber sie hatte ihr eigenes Gold. Sie musste mit niemanden reden und der Schatten gab ihr Trost. Ohne ihn konnte sie nicht leben. Selten wollte jemand etwas von ihr – die blutroten Augen und Haare, das einzige was aus dem Schatten herausstach, schreckten einfach ab. Und sie war froh darüber. Sie wollte keine Freunde – sie wollte nur überleben. Es war eine dieser Nächte, in denen Rela ohne Arbeit war. Sie ging wie üblich spazieren, wagte sich jedoch nicht aus der Stadt hinaus. Sie wollte nicht in den Dschungel zurück. Ihr lief es eiskalt über den Rücken, wenn sie nur daran dachte, wieder einmal einen Fuß auf den weichen Dschungelboden zu setzen – aus Angst sowie aus Freude. Er quälte sie. Jede Nacht. Hakkar hatte sie hassen gelernt. Er wollte sie zurück. Sie war sein entlaufenes Schaf. Sogar ein ausgesprochen wichtiges. Sie war die Adeptin Hii’reks gewesen, es konnte nicht straflos passieren, dass sie ihn verließ. Er zeigte ihr alle möglichen Horrorszenarien aus ihrem Kopf. Manche, die sie bereits als Welpa verdrängt hatte. Jede Nacht – derselbe Albtraum – dasselbe Geschrei – dasselbe Erwachen, mit dem Gefühl als hätte sie einen riesigen Eisklumpen im Magen liegen. Krieg „Kommt, auf in den Kampf! Die Horde rekrutiert! Unterstützt uns im Kampf! Jeder der auch nur eine Klinge führen kann sei uns willkommen!“ Einer dieser Schreihälse hatte sich wieder nach Booty verirrt. Es war wieder eine Weile ins Land gekommen, Rela hatte bereits Status und Ruf einer erfahrenen Söldnerin. Die in Dunkelheit gehüllte Trollin ging auf den Kriegstreiber der Horde zu, ihre glosenden roten Augen fixierten den Orc – selbst diesem war ein wenig seltsam zu Mute als er die Trollin sah. Mit ihrer rauchigen, dunkeln Stimme verkündete Rela:“Erela „Schatten“ Sar’Jin. Ich melde mich zum Dienst für de Horde, man.“ Krieg. Sie zog also wieder in den Krieg. Doch nicht so wie für die Hakkari. Hier stand weitaus mehr auf dem Spiel. Hier ging es um die Eindämmung einer weltweiten Krise. Sie war dabei etwas Gutes zu tun. Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen, ihre Muskeln waren steif, als sie schließlich das Lager erreichten. „Du bist eine Priesterin, richtig?! Dann beweg dich ins Lazarett! Wir haben genug Klingen auf dem Feld, aber nicht genug Heiler , die uns zusammenhalten!“, schnauzte ein knurriger Orc-Offizier Erela an. Sie folgte dem narbigen Veteran wortlos. Was Erela in diesen Lazaretten sah, nutzte Hakkar um ihre Seele zu quälen über Jahre. Orcs, Trolle, Tauren – zerstückelt, blutig, blind, teilweise vergiftet durch den Kampf gegen die unaufhaltsam wirkende Geißel. Sie schlief nicht. Arbeitete teilweise 4 Tage durch ohne auch nur eine Pause machen zu können. Trotz ihrem Hang zum Schatten, erwies sich Rela als durchaus geschickte Heilerin. Viele der verletzten Soldaten verdankten der hühnenhaften Trollin ihr Leben. Trotzdem – Erela empfand, das was sie geleistet hat als Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein. „‘Ch werd sterben, nich wahr?“ „Wenn ich det irgendwie verhindan kann mein Junge, werd ichs auch tun, man.“ Sie behandelte gerade einen jungen Troll der Dunkelspeer. Er hatte starke Blutungen, teilweise befanden sich noch Granatensplitter in seinem Körper, wenn man den Torso denn noch so nennen konnte. Die Gliedmaßen des Trolls waren nur noch lose Fleischstücke die an ihm dran hingen, sein Gesicht eine entstellte Fratze aus Muskeln und Knochen. Erela betrachtete den Jungen. Er war sicherlich erst um die 20. Zog für seinen Stamm, seine Horde, seine Überzeugung in den Krieg, und würde nicht dahin zurückkehren woher er auch stammte. Sie wollte ihm etwas Tröstendes sagen, das sehende Auge des Jungen beobachtet sie aufmerksam während sie ihm die Splitter aus dem Leib zog. Doch schließlich brach er das Schweigen. „Du bis Erela Sar’Jin, nich wahr? Du warst in Malaka’Jin daheim. Du…warst lange weg man. Wia haben uns gwundat, wohin ihr gegangen seid. Weißte … 'ch hab imma Angst voa dia un deinem Vata ghabt. Aba du bis au sicha um de 10 Somma älta als ich … wa n Welpe eh?“ Überrascht betrachtet sie den jungen Troll. Er lächelte ein wenig, wohl gerührt beim Gedanken an seine Heimat. Müde schloss er die Augen, sie spürte bereits, dass sie ihn verlieren würde. Kampflos aufgeben war dennoch nicht ihre Art. Stunden später lag ein weißes Tuch über dem Körper des Trolljungen aus Malka’Jin. Und Erela verließ das Lazarett für immer – denn der Krieg war vorbei. Priesterausbildung, Zirch, Shadowmoon. Da war sie also wieder. Booty Bay – stinkend, elend, reich an potenziellen Opfer. Hier schien die Zeit stehen geblieben zu sein. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Und genau das störte Erela nun. Mit einem tiefen Knurren in der Kehle kehrte sie der Stadt den Rücken. Sie wollte etwas anderes tun. Sie wusste auch was – es wurde Zeit, dass sie eine Priesterausbildung im Sinne der Horde erhielt. Mürrisch, ein wenig übermüdet und ziemlich staubig kam Erela im Tal der Prüfungen an. Ihr Ausbilder war beeindruckt von den Fähigkeiten die, die Trollin zeigte. Er lehrte ihr einige weitere Tricks, die sie noch nicht kannte. Der Respekt zu den Fähigkeiten des jeweils anderen war groß. Als es Zeit wurde, verließ Erela das Tal. Sie ging hinaus in die Welt und wollte sehen, was diese bietet. Orgrimmar überforderte Rela. Die Stadt war zu groß, zu laut, zu schlüpfrig. Man konnte nie genau vorher sagen, wohin das nächste Opfer verschwinden würde, oder um welches Eck der nächste Meuchelmörder lag. Sie mied die Stadt. Ihr war es um einiges lieber in den kleineren Dörfern herum zu streifen. So wie zum Beispiel in Crossroads. Hier hatte sie nicht das bedrückende Gefühl, dass sie ständig von irgendjemand beobachtet wurde um beklaut zu werden. Hier konnte sie ein wenig schlendern, ehe sie sich der Aufgaben annahm, die die Einheimischen so für sie hatten. Rela war gerade dabei das Problem mit dem Überschuss an Katzen zu beheben, als eine andere Trollin interessiert beobachtet wie sie sich darum kümmerte. Gut, sie hatte es wohl etwas übertrieben, aber manchmal blieb in ihrem Kopf einfach noch das Gefühl stecken, sie wäre ein Berserker – sie war mitten in ein Rudel ausgehungerter, zorniger Steppenlöwen gelaufen und nun musste sie sich bereits mit dem Stab verteidigen, da ihr Mojo in diesem Moment nicht mehr bezogen werden konnte. Erela gab einen dumpfen Schrei von sich, als eines der Tiere sie von hinten anfiel und sie umwarf – seltsamerweise atmete die Trollin auch Minuten danach noch immer, während um sie herum alles still war. Sie hatte sich eingebildet, ab und an das Zischen eines Pfeils zu hören. Schließlich sah sie auf. Vor ihr stand eine um ein paar Jahre jüngere Trollin mit einem sympathischen, wilden Grinsen, blauer Mähne, einem Raptor an der Seite und einem Bogen lässig in der Klaue. Langsam rappelte sich Erela hoch – nun fiel ihr auf, dass die Fremde ausgesprochen klein war für eine Trollin. Diese grinste jedoch noch immer und sprach in einer klaren, hellen Stimme:“Eeeh, ganz schön mutig füa nen Kittlträger sich in n Rudl Steppnlöwn zstüatzn. Haste eigentlich keen Bezug zum Leben oda findest es einfach geil wenn sich Klauen in dein Fleisch jagn eh?“ Also damit hatte Erela sicher nicht gerechnet – eine kleine, freche Trollin rettete ihr das Leben, beleidigte sie und dennoch konnte sich Rela nicht dagegen wehren – sie fand die Fremde durchaus sympathisch. Als die Priesterin stumm blieb, sprach die andere grinsend weiter. “Musst mia nich dankn man. Ich rett gern Ärsche. Das gibt Punkte bei den Loas. Un es kann ja echt nie Schadn n Stein im Brettle zham wa? Ich bin übrigens Zirch. Komm man, mia begleitet dich nach Crossroads. Brauchst n Humpn Bier un ne neue Robe. De da isn bissl locka umme Brust. Bringt zwa Männchen aba … ich glaub dit zieht n wenig wa?“ Mit einem unglaublich breiten und amüsierten Grinsen schritt die kleine Trollin voran und Rela folgte ihr – der Beginn der Freundschaft zu Zirchà Droske. Durch die Freundschaft zu der seltsamen Trollin hin beflügelt auf sozialer Ebene, lernte Erela immer mehr Trolle kennen. Als sie dann noch hörte, dass es eine kleine Truppe von Moon gab, die immer noch im den Erhalt der Traditionen kämpften, war Rela klar, dass sie sich ihnen anschließen würde. Dies geschah auch. Sie fühlte sich wohl zwischen ihren Blutsverwandten. In Zarrijak hatte sie einen guten Häuptling gesehen und einen guten Freund. Er brachte ihr viel über das verlorene Wissen der Moon bei. Auch die anderen Stammos hielten treu zu einander. Erela hatte das Gefühl, daheim angekommen zu sein. Doch in dieser Zeit setzte ihr vor allem Hakkar wieder stark zu. In manchen Momenten konnte sie Hakkar nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf sperren, dann war sie wieder die wütende Bluttrinkerin. Ihre Stammos hielten dennoch zu ihr, waren ihr eine Stütze und ließen sie nicht allein. Bis sie schließlich alle nacheinander gingen. Wohin wusste Erela nicht. Aber irgendwann, saß sie allein im Stammeshaus und wusste – die Moons waren Geschichte. Tok’Jir, Welpen und vagabundieren In der Endzeit der Moons lernte Erela ihr erstes Männchen kennen – Tok’Jir. Er war ein junger Amani – Krieger, der den Bär – Loa verehrte. Er war ein Berserker, fand ihren Stolz und ihre wilde Art anziehend. Sie waren aufeinander abgestimmt, hatten gelernt sich in den anderen hineinzuversetzen und zur Krönung – brachte Erela Zwillinge zur Welt. Es waren Weibchen, wilde, aufmüpfige Wesen, die ihren Eltern kaum eine ruhige Minute schenkten. Erela zog es vor allein in der Welt zu bleiben – sie wollte nicht direkt von den Moons zu einem anderen Stamm hin wechseln. Zirch hatte ihr geraten bei den Anduri einen Versuch zu starten, aber sie wusste wie dort die Zeichen standen – Ristas, ein Moon, hatte sich damals in den Stamm hineingeschmuggelt und sie ausspioniert. Es war zu erwarten, dass sie kein Vertrauen geschenkt bekommen würde. So zog Erela es vor sich allein durch die Welt zu bewegen, bis sie schließlich den Mut aufbrachte und wieder nach Booty Bay ging um sich Zuul vorzustellen. Anduri, Droktal, Brandnarben Er hielt sie fest. Trotz seines Alters war es Zuul ein leichtes Erela an der Kehle zu packen und sie so zu halten. Er schmatzte, hatte er doch wie üblich eine seiner Zigarren im Mundwinkel. „Sei ehrlich, willst du uns nur ausspioniern man, oder was?“ Er betrachtete die wabbernde schwarze Gestalt ruhig, wohl so als ob er überlegte ihr nicht gleich den Nacken zu brechen. „Verdammte Scheiße. Es gibt keine Moons mehr. Ich will nicht spioniern, ich will Teil dieses verfrälltn Stammes werdn!“, gab Erela trotzig zur Antwort, ihre Augen bekamen ein gefährliches Lodern. Wenn er sie umbringen wollte, würde sie ihm zumindest noch einmal ordentlich das Hirn auspeitschen. Grinsend ließ Zuul los, er hockte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl in der Taverne und nickt mit dem Kopf auf einen anderen: „Dann erzähl mir von dir Baby. Herz hat zwar schon von dir erzählt, aber…du kennst sie ja.“ Grinsend und aufmerksam betrachtete er die potenzielle neue Anduri. Und Erela sprach von dem was sie bis jetzt erlebt hatte. Wie erwartet standen die meisten der Anduri sehr skeptisch ihr gegenüber. Zu frisch waren noch die Wunden die Ristas gerissen hatte. Doch Stück für Stück gewann sie den Respekt der anderen. Sie erwies sich als treue Begleiterin am Schlachtfeld sowie auch in Höhlen. Ihre Tränken waren von höchster Qualität und selbst, da sie kaum sprach und sehr zurückgezogen und eingeschüchtert wirkte, kamen immer wieder einige auf sie zu und wollten mit ihr sprechen. So auch unter anderem Droktal. Er war ein Schamane, wilde orange kurze Haare trug er gepaart mit einem Grinsen und dem Blick voll Irrsinn. Ihre Beziehung zu Tok’Jir lag im sterben, das wusste er, das wusste sie. Er wollte sie besitzen, ihm gefiel es nicht, dass sie Anschluss an andere gefunden hatte. Drok tat ihr gut. Er brachte sie zum Lachen – sie teilten denselben, kranken Humor. Sie führten oft lange Gespräche, waren sich aber nicht zu schaden sich gegenseitig auch mal eins übern Latz zu geben, wenn der andere Unrecht hatte. So kam es, dass sie sich langsam ineinander verliebten. Tok’Jir reagierte auf die Entscheidung Erelas ungehalten. Er grollte, war mehr als zornig. Wollte jemand leiden sehen – er entschied sich für sein Fleisch und Blut. Er brachte die gemeinsamen Welpen vor die Tore Zul’Amans und schrieb Erela noch in derselben Nacht einen Brief. „Das bekommst du davon, dass du mich verlässt man. Sie werdn sterben und es is allein deine Schuld.“ Wahnsinnig vor Sorge lief Erela los. Sie war binnen kurzer Zeit oben in Zul’Aman angekommen. Im Söldnerlager war bereits alles still, kein Geräusch drang aus dem Wald. Langsam ging Erela näher auf die Mauern der Stadt zu. Sie wollte nach ihnen sehen, vielleicht waren sie noch da. Immer näher, immer unachtsamer ging sie herum. Der Pfeil hatte sie knapp verfehlt. Das Zischen hatte sie dazu gebracht sich umzudrehen. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zur Mauer knapp einem dutzend Amani – Trollen gegenüber. Mit einem schweren Schlucken stürzte sich Erela in den Kampf. Sie rief ihren Schattengeist zur Hilfe – einer weniger. In einer Tour betete die Trollin Schattenwörter, des Schmerz, des Todes, der Verstümmelung. Versetzte die Amani in eine Art Panik – Zustand – doch es half nichts. Ihr standen immer noch knapp 6 Amani – Trolle mit einem hämischen Grinsen gegenüber. Langsam gingen diese auf ihr Opfer zu – bis … Sie sah nur noch schwarz und rot – sie hörte das vertraute Schwingenschlagen der Fledermaus und spürte wie eine riesige Druckwelle sie vom Boden riss. Die feindlichen Trolle gaben teilweise noch Laute des Schmerzes von sich als sich Erela langsam und sehr wackelig erhob. Ihr klirrten die Ohren, ihr ganzer Körper tat weh – sie musste so schnell wie möglich weg. Sie vergaß dabei völlig zu überprüfen, ob tatsächlich alle der Amani das Zeitliche gesegnet hatten. Hügelabwärts schleppte sie sich ins Lager. Als sie dort in einer recht großen Pfütze ihr Spiegelbild sah, war sie schockiert. Ihre Kleidung war in den violett – schwarzen Flammen der Schattenexplosion verbrannt. Ihre linke Körperhälfte lag frei – und auf dieser zogen sich nun dunkle, hässliche Narben. Mit einem gequälten Aufschrei sank Erela auf die Knie. Noch ein Blick in die Lacke und sie musste dabei die Augen weiten – das waren keine normalen Narben. Sie gaben ein Muster. Einen Sinn. Es war Alt–Troll. Es war ein Gebet. Mit Tränen in den Augen drosch Erela auf den Boden neben sich ein – das Gebet erzählt die Geschichte einer Mutter, die die Loa darum bittet, ihre verlorenen Welpen zu beschützen. Sie kehrte geknickt in den Dschungel zurück. Droktal war ihr eine Stütze - bis er spurlos verschwand. Nach einem Duell mit Jinoh in der Gurubashi - Arena kam er einfach nicht mehr. Panik machte sich in Erela breit, genauso wie Verzweiflung. Trost fand sie im Grog und im Schatten, aus dem sie immer seltener herauskam. Alkohol, Varrag, Silkaba Die Welpen waren tot. Tok'Jir nicht aufspürbar, damit sie zumindest Rache an ihm üben konnte, Drok war vermutlich auch schon tot. Sie hatte alle ihre Beziehungen in Booty spielen lassen, niemand konnte ihr helfen. Niemand gab ihr einen richtig guten Hinweis. Und so saß Rela um 8 Uhr morgens wieder einmal bei einem riesigen Humpen Grog - er spendete ihr Wärme, ein wenig Trost, für kurze Zeit konnte sie all den Schmerz den sie empfang hinunterspühlen. Irgendwann war sie in Orgrimmar. Wie sie dort hingekommen war, war ihr nicht bewusst. Sie erkannte mit benebelten Sinnen, dass sie sich wohl im Tal der Ehre befinden musste und irgendetwas trug sie - sie versuchte den Kopf zu heben, - war jedoch eindeutig ein Fehler. Der Brechreiz wurde stärker. Sie konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen - abermals war alles schwarz nur das gleichmässige, ruhige Schwanken blieb, der Geruch nach Blut und Schweiß, so wie ein leichter Hauch von Kräuter. Blinzelnd sah sich Erela um. Sie war in einer Hütte, zwar orcische Bauweise aber ein Troll hauste eindeutig hier. Mit erschrocken geweiteten Augen stellte sie fest, dass jemand neben ihr schlief. Und sie nicht im Schatten war. Irritiert und ein wenig panisch betrachtet sie das Männchen. Sie kannte ihn. Er hieß Varrag war ein Mitglied der Fänge. Sie kannte ihn von früher, von einigen Kämpfen und ... ja, er war an ihr interessiert, warum auch immer. Mit einem Ächzen und einem dröhnenden Schädel rappelte sich Erela hoch und floh aus der Hütte - in das nächste Gasthaus um sich dort erstmal einen Schnaps zur Beruhigung zu holen. Als sie es endlich geschafft hatte von Orgrimmar nach Booty zu kommen, das dauert schließlich doch ein wenig länger, wenn man ständig einen aufgewärmten Rausch hat, stellte sie mit Verdruss fest, dass Zuul ihr einen Welpen anvertrauen wollte. Sie ächzte bei dem Gedanken - hatten sich nicht alle ihre Stammeswelpen bis jetzt ertränkt oder waren spurlos verschwunden. Es musste also an ihr liegen, aber es war nunmal der Wunsch des Häuptlings. So kam es, dass Erela Silkabas Bürgin wurde. "Taz, ich bin Silka!" Eine junge Trollin mit einem gierigen Grinsen auf den Lippen stand vor Rela, sie betrachtet die Trollin abschätzend. Immerhin war sie eine Priesterin und teilte ihre Leidenschaft mit dem Schatten. Silka war eine Sklaventreiberin, sie liebte den Geruch von Gold und das Klimpern der Goldmünzen in ihrem Beutel. Booty war wie gemacht für sie - so war es wohl auch Erela als Bürgin. Silka half Erela langsam dabei aus ihrem Loch heraus zukommen. "Komm schon Erela. Die Hütte ist schön. Wir können hier wohnen. Der Welpe hat immer jemanden zum Spielen. Und wir müssen uns nicht dauernd Sorgen machen, dass ihm etwas zustoßen könnte." Varrag sprach wie üblich sehr ruhig. Für einen Krieger legte er ein sehr zurückhaltendes Temperament an den Tag, er war ein gutes Gegengewicht zu Erelas Launen. Durch die Schwangerschaft wurden diese nur noch schlimmer. Tatsächlich wollten sie nun in der Schattenflucht gemeinsam leben, Varrag hatte sogar um ihre Klaue angehalten. Es gab sogar bereits eine Probe für die Bundfeier. Dennoch - Drok lag wie ein Schatten auf ihrem Gemüt. Sie vermisste ihn noch immer und wollte richtig Abschied von ihm nehmen. Erela hielt eine Totenwache ab. Sie stand für einen geschlagenen Tag in der Gurubashi - Arena, dem letzten Ort an dem sie Drok lebend gesehen hatte, und betete für ihn. Sie wollte Abschied nehmen, ihn bestatten und ihn trotzdem nicht vergessen. Als sie an diesem Abend nachhause kam, war alles leer. Varrag war nicht da. Und er kam auch in den darauffolgenden Wochen nicht. Niemand konnte ihr sagen wo er war. Sein Häuptling wusste nichts, seine Kampfgefährten genauso wenig - in einem unglaublichen Wutanfall zerstörte Erela die gemeinsame Hütte in der Schattenflucht und kehrte dem Ort den Rücken. Sie hatte es satt. Wieder einmal verlassen worden - diesmal noch dazu schwanger.Mit einem wütenden Knurren schwang sie sich auf einen Windreiter und hatte ein Ziel vor Augen - Booty Bay. Worgen, Worgen und noch mehr Worgen "Eh Babe, so n rattnscharfn Troll wie mich gibts kein zweites Mal auf diesa Welt , man." "Schieb dir den Spruch sonst wohin, du wolfsschädliga Pissa" Das war das erste Gespräch zwischen Erela und Klattfer. Klattfer war zur Hälfte Gurubashi, er war der ältere Bruder von Erelas Stammo Dargothan. Sie unterhielten sich meist kurz, meistens darüber, dass jemand der sich nur mit einer Wolfsmaske außer Haus traute mindestens so große Komplexe hatte wie ein Weibchen, dass sich aus Prinzip im Schatten aufhielt. Dadurch, dass Varrag sie verlassen hatte, waren Männchen ein rotes Tuch für Erela. Sie hatte keine Lust auf sie. Klattfer hingegen unterhielt sie ganz gut. Er war intelligent, hatte Ziele vor Augen und Bindungsangst. Genau das was Rela suchte - einen Gesprächspartner, aber nichts weiter. "Nun sei nicht so verdammt stur Weibchen! Ich bleib dir! Du kannst doch keinen Welpen in na eisigen Höhle zur Welt bringen und das ganz allein!" "So is de Tradition un ich will dass du dich VERPISST Klatt!" "Kannste knicken, Halbmond. Ich bleib hier bis unsre Welpa auf der Welt is!" "Warum sollteste se annehmn hm?! Un warum biste no imma hia?! Ich schwör, ich würg dich zTod sobald ich de Kraft zu hab!" "Du weißt genau weshalb Halbmond. Aus demselben Grund wieso die Worgen und ich nun bei dir im Brachland leben." Mit einem wütenden Knurren beendete Erela die Unterhaltung. Sie akzeptierte es, dass er blieb und Moka als seine Welpa sah. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt sich in diesen klugen wenn auch ein wenig abgedrehten Typ zu verlieben, aber es war geschehen. Und so kam es, dass Rela, Klatt und "ihre" Welpa Moka im Brachland lebten. Die Worgen die Klatt hielt, wurden langsam zu ihrem Alltag. Sie half ihm bei der Pflege, ritt einige von den Tieren zu - sie war ihm wirklcih eine große Hilfe. Aber irgendwann hatte der Alltag sie alle eingeholt - für Klatt gab es nur noch Worgen. Er dachte an nichts anderes - selbst als Bundtatoo hatte er die Worgen als Motiv gewählt - Rela ließ dies schweigend über sich ergehen. Doch irgendwann wurde es ihr zu bunt - Worgen hier, Worgen da, Worgen hier Worgen da - und zu allem Überfluss tauchten kurz nach einander Varrag und Drok auf. Varrag hatte strahlend blaue Augen - er war ein Teil der Armee des Lichkönigs gewesen. Erela schockierte dieses Bild, sie fauchte ihn an und verlangte, dass er gehe. Seine Welpa wollte sie ihm nicht überlassen. Drok tauchte mit gesenktem Haupt und einer hässlichen Wolfsmaske auf dem Kopf auf. Sie war kurz versucht ihm den Schädel einzutrümmern. Wo der Pisser sich jedoch aufgehalten hatte, wollte er Rela partout nicht erzählen. So kam es, dass Rela mit Moka auf einem Fell seit Monaten schlief, während Klatt auf einem anderen verblieb. Tröstend an der ganzen Situation waren ihre Gedanken an Strahletroll. Randi'Jin, Glokta, Strahletroll In der Zeit als sie Klattfer kennenlernte, tauchte endlich wieder Randi'Jin auf. Er war ein Stammo, jemand mit dem sie sich gut verstanden hätte, er sie aber irgendwie nicht wahrnahm. Erst als sie ihn im Brachland sah, mit zerrissenem Ohr, den blauen Augen und den weiß - grauen Haar - da sah er sie wohl auch das erste Mal richtig. Sie näherte sich Randi vorsichtig, fragte nach wie es ihm ginge - er antwortete belegt, dass er den Stamm vermisse, aber so könne er wohl nicht zurückkehren. Das Ergebnis des Gesprächs war, dass Randi'Jin durch eine früher hergehende Vergiftung durch Zanzil teilweise immun wurde, gegen das Gift der Geißel. Er war nun ein Hodoo - Krieger. "Jippa, ich will deine Autorität nich untergraben, aber ich werde mich deinem Befehl widersetzen. Ich lass Randi nicht hängen." Die anderen Trollin, dünn, etwa in ihrem Alter rauchte ein Zigarrillo und antwortete: "Is' in Ordnung Erela. Ich respektiere deine Entscheidung und bin dankbar, dass du dich nicht vor allen gegen mich auflehnst, man." "Wie gesagt, ich lass ihn nicht hängen. Ich werde mich damit aber nicht vor den anderen brüsten. Wenn er mich umlegen sollte, dann ist das ganz allein meine Schuld, man." Zustimmendes Nicken gepaart mit viel Rauch war die Antwort. Sie taten sich gegenseitig gut. Erela und Randi verbrachten viel Zeit auf der Jagd. Sie begleitete ihn häufig in den Dschungel. Blieb meist bei ihm bis er schlief. Gingen Wetttrinken auf Klippen, töteten Unmengen an Geißeldienern. Ihre Freundschaft schien, als ob niemand diese zerstören konnte. "Strahletroll, so nenn ich dich ab heute." Mit einem Lächeln zerrupfte sie Randi das Haar, dieser grinste breit. "So klingt des alles viel aträglicha. Ich bin dia dankbar man." Und so saßen sie nebeneinander am Ufer des Südstroms und beobachtetn wie die Sonnenstrahlen im Wasser glitzerten. Zul'Aman, Chu'Kay, Einsamkeit Sie hatte Klattfer verlassen. Randi war seit einiger Zeit verschwunden. Silka war mit einem riesigen Sklaventrupp unterwegs. So kam es, dass sich Rela irgendwie einsam fühlte. Sie war ständig am kämpfen - wenn sie Blut vergoss oder die Wunden ihrer begleiter schloss, fühlte sie ihre Einsamkeit nicht mehr. Daher entschied sie, dass es wohl das beste wäre, mehrere Stunden täglich auf den Schlachtfeldern und den Höhlen des Nordens zu verbringen. Nebenbei versuchte sie herauszufinden, wo ihr Heimatdorf wohl gelegen haben mochte im hohen Norden. Aber dieses Unterfangen war einfach frustrierend - sie beließ es schließlich. Eines Nachts entschied sich Rela dafür, dass sie noch einen Sprung in Booty vorbei sehen wollte. Sie brauchte ein wenig salzige Luft die ihr um die Nase wehte. So saß sie am Steg und betrachtet das Meer. Ein leises Geräusch ließ sie sich umblicken. Aber...sie erkannte nichts. Es war wohl eine Ratte. Doch sie hätte lieber nachsehen sollen, dann hätte sie die drei Amani - Jäger bemerkt. Einer von ihnen war mit lilanen Brandnarben übersehe, die anderen beide waren jünger. Mit einem Satz hatten sie Erela erreicht, ihr ein Tuch vor den Mund gehalten und sie verschleppt. Der Ritt nach Zul'Aman hoch war unangenehm. Es schaukelte verdammt und Erela überkam die blinde Panik. Sie wusste nicht wohin sie gebracht würde, sie wusste nicht wer genau es war der ihr ans Leder wollte und vor allem hatte sie Angst um ihre Welpa. Die Wochen die sie in Zul'Aman verbringen musste, waren schmerzlich. Sie wurde gequält und gedemütigt. Aber vor allem, wurde sie ihrer Kraft beraubt. Die Priester wollten ihr Mojo und nahmen es ihr auch. Es war eine qualvolle Prozedur, es fühlte sich an als ob Feuer durch ihre Adern floss. "Aaaah...du wirst unsre Loa fröhlich stimmen. Zu Vollmond wird dein Blut den Altar verschönern" Der zahnlose Priester grinste sie breit an. Die Wut in ihren Augen war wohl kaum zu übersehen - sie knirschte mit den Zähnen und hätte diesen Trottel wohl am liebsten am Kragen gepackt und ihren Käfig gezogen um ihm ein wenig das Zahnfleisch zurechtzurücken. "Du bist hilflos Erela, nicht wahr? Du willst Rache vor deinem Tod, stimmts? Du hast Lust dazu, zumindest noch ein paar von diesen Trollen mit dir zu nehmen, fühle ich das richtig?" Der riesige Hund mit einem unverschämt breiten Grinsen ging gackernd seine Runden um Erela. Sie lauschte schweigend, nickte jedoch zu seinen Worten. "Ich weiß, dass du Hii'Rek dienst. Aber sie kann dir leider keine Macht geben. Dein Mojo ist weg, deine Muskeln nicht ausgebildet genug um ein Schwert zu führen - aber ... ich kann dir etwas besonderes bieten. Es nennt sich ... Hodoo" Das Grinsen des Hundes wurde noch breiter, er spürte bereits, dass Erela das Angebot nicht ablehnen konnte, dennoch setzte er fort. "Hodoo...jedoch welchen Hodoo gebe ich dir? Ich nenne dich ab nun Aljesha. Die Eis - Kriegerin. Du wirst den Frosthodoo in dir beherbergen und dadurch deine Feinde zerstören!" Knurrend nickte Erela. Ihr war es egal, dass sie nun einen Deal mit Chu'Kay hatte. Sie würde ohnehin nicht mehr lange genug leben um Konsequenzen aus dieser Abmachung zu spüren. Doch Erela hatte sich geirrt. Ihre Stammos kamen und retteten sie aus dem Käfig der sie gefangen hielt. Ihre Augen hatten den starken Blaustich angenommen, ihre Haare waren ergraut. Und so kam es, dass Erela sehr wohl den Deal den sie mit Chu'Kay hatte, noch lange Zeit erfüllen musste. Sie fühlte sich wie hinter einer Eiswand, die meterdick war. Sie empfand ... nichts. Höchstens Erleichterung. Dass ihre Welpa bei Klattfer gut aufgehoben war, wusste sie. So musste sie Moka wenigstens nicht unter die Augen treten. Die Pflanzen die sie sammelte froren ein, bekamen Frostbeulen aus denen schließlich die Krankheit drang. Alles was sie berührte, war mehr oder weniger tot. Erst nach und nach erlernte sie die Beherrschung des Hodoos.Doch zog sie es vor ein Jahr im Dschungel zu bleiben. Der Schmerz über die Verluste in ihrem Leben war zu groß. Sie wollte die Zeit nutzen um auch die andere Art des Hodoo zu erlernen, die Randi'Jin beherrschte - den Bluthodoo. Wochen zogen in den Urwald - ohne Erfolg übte sie sich an den neuen Kampftechniken. Nach knapp einem Jahr, kehrte sie in den Stamm zurück. Sie war nun im Frost sowie auch Bluthodoo bewandert. Sie war nun eine Beschützerin. Und sie würde ihre Stammos bis zum letzten Blutstropfen beschützen. Und sie würde weiterhin nach Randi'Jin Ausschau halten. ((So - das wär mal die Geschichte von Erela bis zu meinem Wiedereinstieg in den Stamm im März 2011. Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß an der Geschichte :) ))